The Speed Demon
by BleekKitten
Summary: Sonic has an issue with his addiction, speed. Should this Speed Demon slow down or continue being the fastest thing alive?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight falls upon Mystic Ruins as only the rustle of the leaves on the trees and the cataract waterfall are the only audible sounds heard. In Tails' Workshop, a lethargic golden-orange fox is in his cozy bed, as a cerulean blue hedgehog sits athwart from him.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Sonic?" He paused to think for a minute, tapping his left sneaker redundantly. "We're going to get chili dogs for lunch and a huge bag of mint candy, Little Buddy. Just like we used to back in the day!", he grinned.

I was best friends with Tails ever since I found him years ago. He was kicked out of a rather tall tree by a family of birds for not being akin to them. He was dazed and abandoned with no one to help him. I couldn't possibly watch over him, he was a kid! Still, I had remorse for the little guy; not having a home or family, getting teased for his, admittedly peculiar, two tails. He bounced around and what he did after bewildered me; I observed him flying. I couldn't believe it; however it was a sight to behold. How can a fox fly and why does he have two tails? He sheepishly told me his name is Miles Prower, with a disgusted face. Obviously he didn't like Miles, I called him Tails for that for his conspicuous tails. Ever since that encounter he always accompanied me, with his mechanical and flying abilities as well as his presence. We were like brothers; we had a tight bond...

Tails suddenly sprung out of the bed and flew in circles, similar to when they first met.

"Awesome, we're finally going to get chili dogs like we used to! And you remembered my favorite food ever; I love mints!" Sonic laughed, seeing Tails' contentment. "Hey Tails, we're going to go early tomorrow, you know you need your rest. It'll be just me and you for the day, no interruptions."

He ruffles Tails' head gently once he went back in the covers. "Goodnight Sonic", he mumbled. "Sleep tight, little Buddy", He responded, as he shuts the bedroom door quietly.

Making sure he's asleep, Sonic listened carefully with his sensitive ears to make sure the fox was in a deep slumber. Snoring. Tails was officially asleep.

Sonic retreated from the workshop and paced as he scanned the area, making sure no one is around in the darkness. _My feet are twitching; I know this feeling all too well. I just need it! _Sonic panicked and briskly turned to the tree when he heard it shake. I could have sworn I heard a noise, however I don't trust it. A little bird flapped its wings and flew away. That was close; it could have turned out much worse. Sonic took out a bag. Inside is a pure white, powdery substance. About a gram is in the bag; it was about twenty rings. Following this, he takes out a piece of paper and lays it on his lap. He takes out a small straw about three to four inches long_. _

_ I can finally do this now; I've been waiting all night. _Holding his left nostril with one finger, closed is mouth, and put the other straw in the right one; he then sucked the line of the powdery substance into his nose. He pulls back his head and inhale a few times until he absorbs it all then wiped his nose so no one recognizes it. "Damn, I have five minutes for it to kick in", he grumbled. "I hear my heart beating faster, feels like its coming out of my chest."

_Four minutes... Three minutes..._

"Couldn't it be faster for it to trigger?" His left and right feet like their twitching, hands fluttering.

_ Two minutes..._

Before it could happen, he stretched his body, he was prepared.

_One..._

Sonic's body could not take it anymore. It was time, he decided. Jumping down from the ledge, Sonic ran with his quills blowing from the wind. _It feels good to run again, I missed this feeling; I feel as if I can do anything. _As his pupils dilated, blood pressure elevates and with constant palpitation, Sonic speeds through several cities and sceneries; feeling to be one with his running.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

With several hours of running, the effect of the powdered substance starts to run out, soon Sonic stopped by a deformed looking tree, growing bent and twisted.

"I highly doubt trees are suppose to grow this way, I'll just sit here", as he plops down. He stared into the darkness as the only sound is the wind blowing the trees' leaves. Thoughts ran through his head.

_ I never want to tell my secret to anyone, not even to Tails. Just seeing his face with disappointment and hate tightens my heart. Seeing me, his role model, taking speed to become a hero and save everyone. Heroes aren't supposed to take drugs to become stronger. With all this anguish about myself, I thought I would be able to refine immediately. But I didn't. Stopping an addiction isn't as easy as people think, as he stared aimlessly at the night sky. My mother had ADHD; Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. Chances are, I probably have it too; wouldn't doubt it. There were numerous challenges that she had to face with being impulsive, always having to move around, and impatient, she took medication for it; Amphetamine. Mother needed to stay with her medication when she had me; hearing that breast milk was the best for a baby hedgehog, I was fed that. Little did she know, she's not allowed to breastfeed while taking the medication. I was addicted to it though; I could run fast freely. No one has ever seen a fast hedgehog before with abilities like mine. _

_ My uncle crafted these shoes. They're red with a single, white striped line. The purpose of the shoes is to reduce friction and I always wore them, even the first time I defeated Egghead and constantly defeating him. Sure he's like a toy to me but he always caught my attention. I was recalled a hero for saving various places numerous times. But as I got older, I stole my mother's medication constantly by reaching into the cabinet where all the prescriptions were place in a neat line, the pills were round, small and white. I always heard her talking to father about the whereabouts of the pill bottle. She was pretty forgetful at times. Nowadays if I wanted speed, I'd go and steal it from someone without anyone spotting me. So much for being a hero..._

Sonic makes a sigh as dawn arises, light slowly shining on the blue hedgehogs face_. _

_I promised Tails that I'd take him for lunch, though I traveled at least a few hours from his workshop. "_Better go now, I really need to go back fast, otherwise I'll take too long." As Sonic does his routine of obtaining speed, the blue blur dashes back to Mystic Ruins with a similar thought in his head, everyday since he met his little buddy: _Tails, if you find out the real me, then I'm sorry for letting you down,_ as tears forms from his bloodshot eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at Mystic Ruins, the drug's effect was getting to Sonic. Feeling mentally fatigued, he approaches to the waterfall to refresh himself. Peering into the lake the waterfall made, his appearance made startled him.

"What the hell happened to my face?" He shouted then covered his mouth.

Sonic's eyes were dilated and had conjunctivitis; pink eye. His face was flushing, but not from being embarrassed or caffeine but from the speed and the skin was dry. Following this, the hedgehog opened his mouth to check if there was any change. Dry mouth syndrome.

_This isn't looking good, I better keep my mouth shut as there are explorers around this time of day._

Splashing water into his face a couple of times, he checked to see if his face improved. Eyes are the same but his skin cleared up a bit and his mouth isn't as dry. He sighed and walked away from the waterfall to the workshop.

Sonic stares at the wooden door, as panic ensues.

_What if Tails know what's going on; what if he comments about my appearance? He's a smart guy, he could figure out I was on drugs!_

Sonic heart rate increased, palms sweating through his gloves, hands shaking as it tries to knock the door.

_I should take a deep breath, maybe it'll calm me down._

As he attempt, Tails opened a door as it made a loud creaking sound. With Sonic increasingly getting nervous, he spewed an "H-Hey Tails" The two tailed fox quizzically inspected the cerulean blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, are you sure you want to go out today?"

"Of course I want to go out today, Little Buddy, I promised you!" Sonic grinned as he did his famous pose. "I can't break a promise!"Tails gave him a nod and then smiled.

"How should we travel? Plane, running or by train?" The hedgehog thoughts race through his mind.

_I really want to run, but that'll cause a huge risk, however I'm really craving for a hit. I... I have to go with train. That's my best bet, like it or not. _

"I think we should go by train, having a calm and simple day should be best. It's a beautiful day with no Robotnik in sight." Tails leaped down the ledge and shouted out, "The train is leaving in 4 minutes you should hurry!" Sonic followed the golden-orange fox with a slower pace, hoping that today will be a good day.

Glancing at the train station's clock said its 10:28 AM. As the duo both paid their tickets, about 15 rings each, they went into the train. Both Sonic and Tails sat across each other and waited for it to be in motion.

With the train moving in motion, Tails checked a newspaper from the table and began to read.** 'Station Square Times'** it says in big letters.

Sonic's attention moved from the paper to the outside of the train moving. An alluring ocean was glistening from the sun's rays with impressive boats floating. On a tiny boat, Sonic notices from the train that Big fishing with Froggy pulling a huge one out of the water.

"Hey Tails, check the window." As Tails looked at the window, he responded with, "I remember Big, I hope he's doing well. It doesn't look like his frog is too happy to be with him." They both laughed, smiling.

A few minutes later, the hedgehog's head is pulsating. Dizziness starts to occur. He closed his eyes and tries to make the headache go away.

_Ugh, I hope he's not noticing._ Sonic's sneaker starts to tap. Tails looked up from the paper and try to get close. "Sonic, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm alright, Little Buddy," he retorted. Tails wasn't convinced as he heard Sonic's breathing deeper, as if he was gasping. The fox quickly moved towards the hedgehog's side and tried not to panic.  
"Tails, I just have a headache. That's all." As he tries to reassure him, Tails explained, "We'll go to a local store and get some medication for it."

With that response, Sonic's mind clicked. It was a perfect opportunity to steal the drug that he craved for. He looked at Tails' innocent turquoise eyes, "I hope you'll be okay," the two tailed fox whispered as he hugged the blue hedgehog. Hearing those words made Sonic wonder if Tails knew. He closed his eyes and hugged back, not letting his best friend and brother break away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the train finally stops at the station, a familiar phrase was heard, "The train heading to the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon"

The two got up and left, with them walking down the stairs of the station.

"Sonic, we really have to get you medicine. If I remember correctly, there's a convenience store right by the newspaper store. Let's get going," the fox states with confidence.

_My headache is still around, Sonic groans in his head. I highly doubt that a convenient store would sell pills like Amphetamine, but I suppose getting rid of the headache is more important now. _The duo opened the door and exited.

Station Square is a grand metropolitan area with numerous attractions and shops. Tails looked beside him to see a post that says 'Free Maps' and took the paper from its neat pile.

"Hey Sonic, its been awhile since we explored in the city, maybe we should read this map before we wander around aimlessly," as the yellow-orange fox suggested. "Tails, I think we should go to a h..." The sapphire hedgehog stared at anything in motion, although everything is blurred by his vision. _Ugh, this isn't good... I need to say the word hotel before he takes me to a hospital._ A dizzy spell occurred. _No way am I going there, they'll know... everyone will know..._ "Hotel," he speaks loudly before he passes out.

"Sonic!," Tails screeched as he throws the map and grabs the hedgehog before he falls.

_I'm not sure if he's sick or anything, what should I do? What can I do?_

The two tailed fox attempted to keep his calm and tried to concentrate.

_I can't give him to a hospital nor a veterinarian place. Humans can only help normal animals, not like us._

He wrapped his arms around Sonic.

_I think he's tired though, better go to a hotel. Hopefully that they'll approve us since we're under the age limit._

Tails picked up the map with his tails and checked the map.

_We're in Area C - Station District, and we should go to Area D - Hotel District. About a 4 minute fly, I imagine._ Tails jumped up with Sonic and the Map and flew there.

The doors opened for Tails and he approaches the reception desk, holding Sonic. The receptionist is a clean-cut male with dark brown short hair. He was wearing a uniform with a name tag near the right shoulder.

"Welcome to Station Square Hotel, My name is... Oh! You're _the_ Miles Prower. How may I help you?"

"Tails is fine," as the fox sheepishly said. "I need a hotel for a few days, could you let us in; I-I don't mind paying, its just the age that prevents us."He showed Sonic to the receptionist.

'My, is that _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog? I have to ask permission to allow you two a hotel. My name is John, I'll be glad to aid you"

He walks to the back, four long minute wait.

_I honestly wish that it couldn't take this slow._ The receptionist came back saying that we were approved. I paid the guy our room he gave us, he gave me the room number and directions to get upstairs and to the elevator.

Flying through the hallways with Sonic in hand, the twin tailed fox scanned the doors for their room_. I need Room 203, and I can't find it. _

_149, 152, 163..._

"Hotels should not be this confusing, he muttered."

_178, 184, 196..._

_ Looks like we're nearby._ As he looks up at the number, 203 is on the plaque. _Here it is, Room 203._ Using a key, the door opened and he entered with passed out hedgehog. The golden-orange fox laid the hedgehog on the king sized bed, looking worried for him.

_I should go get the medication somehow. I'll probably check downtown but it's probably best if I should write a letter to Sonic for when he wakes up._ On the counter, a pen and sticky notes were next to each other. _An inconvenience that i have to write on something small for a letter but I guess it'll do._

_'Sonic, surprisingly we were allowed to get through despite ages and bought a hotel so that you'd recover on your own. I'm going downtown to get your medicines. I really hope you're okay Sonic, you're really scaring me. -Tails'_

As the fox finishes up his message, he left it on table, took the map and left.

_So many sights, sounds and smells,_ as he examine around intimidatingly. Tails isn't use to the city life, a rather interesting place since Station Square nearly inhabits 2.9 million people

_Anything can be confusing if I'm not used to it. To find out where I should go, I should check map. The fox moved back so people could go around him. Now, downtown is in Area B - City Hall District, I'll go there now. _

The little two tailed fox flew to place, passing the Station District. He was looking for a pharmacist, a convenience store, any place that sells over the counter medication._ Hmm... there's a Burger Shop and the City Hall. Next to the Antique shop is... a convenience store!_

As he opens the door, numerous goods were packed on shelves, inviting him to buy them. Scanning around the store, he found the pharmacy side of the store. The fox quickly inspected the aisle for medicine that relieve headaches.

_These are all for humans; children and adult. Wonder if these could work for Sonic_, the fox said worriedly. _He could also be dehydrated, I'm sure there's a sink back at the hotel, so I shouldn't need to buy any water._ Tails took the medicine that costs about 5 rings and paid the cash register woman. The twin-tailed fox left the store and ran straight back, feeling more scared with every minute.

_I'm not sure if you're okay, Sonic, but please don't die._


End file.
